Etre née Oxford, la pire chose!
by etoile.d'argent
Summary: Rebecca Oxford, 17 ans, grande, brune , yeux violets, très bien roulée, bref un pur canon!Draco Malefoy arrivera durant le premier chapitre, ainsqi que toute la troupe mélangé avec mes propres personnages! Attention Cocktail explosif!


Coucou!! Et non je n'ai pas disparu mystérieurement ! Ma première fic j'avoue l'avoir un peu délaissée, la pauvre ! Je ne l'abandonne pas pour l'instant, mais franchement je ne c'est pas comment tourner la suite pour qu'il y est une suite logique !

Je reviens donc une nouvelle fois avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaîra autant que la première !

N'hésitait pas à me laisser des reviews !

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et tous le suintsuint! Sauf les miens qui sont à MOI ! hihihihi

Je débloque la, je vous laisse donc lire l'introduction !

Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement mais vous inquitez pas j'ai plein d'idées pour celle la!

PS : Vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais personne n'est parfait !

Bonne lecture

A bientôt! Bizzzz

Etoile d'argent!

* * *

**Introduction **

Des cris, encore des cris me parvenaient jusque dans ma chambre.

Après cette terrible dispute avec mes parents, il était convenu que j'intègre Poudlard pour ma 7ème année.

Comme je suis issue d'une famille de sang pur très respecté dans le monde de la sorcellerie, je n'ai le droit de me rebeller. Ainsi je dû me résigner à quitter mon pays, mon école et mes amis.

Ma famille, les Oxford est une famille de mangemorts. Mon père ? Un fidèle de Voldemort.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Davy Oxford ? C'est le bras droit de Voldemort. C'est aussi mon oncle, le frère de mon père Williams.

Mon père ainsi que cinq autres personnes sont dans ce que l'on appelle, le cercle de confiance. En font donc partir mon père, Cleveland, Surrey, Dupré, Lyve et Malefoy.

J'ai toujours craint mon oncle. En revanche son fils, Fabien, qui est donc mon cousin, est celui que je préfère. On a les mêmes idées et qu'un an de différence. C'est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Il est en 8ème année à Poudlard.

Le système scolaire sorcier et composé de 10 années. On passe les buses en cinquième année, les aspics, en septième année, et en dernière année on passe le dum (diplôme universel de magie).

Au fait moi c'est Rebecca plus communément appeler Bex. 17 ans, grande, brune, yeux violets (c'est une particularité de ma famille. Nous sommes très reconnaissable), et très bien foutu sans vouloir me vanter.

J'étais en trin de fermer ma dernière valise quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

- Tu as fini tes valises Bex ?

- Oui c'est la dernière, mère.

- Bien alors viens nous allons rejoindre ton père.

On descendit les 3 étages qui nous séparer du Hall. Mon père, majestueux, se tenait devant la cheminée.

- Rebecca, j'attend de toi une conduite irréprochable chez ton oncle. Ne déshonore pas la famille.

- Oui père.

- Bien allons-y !

Etre si obéissante me dégoûtait. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'est mon rang, ma condition qui fait cela. Et quand j'ose ne serais ce que me rebeller un petit peu, il me pleut alors des doloris sur tout le corps. Je porte encore les brûlures de ce soir.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la cheminée. Mon père pris de la poudre de cheminette dans ses mains.

- Manoir Oxford, Angleterre.

Mon corps entier ressenti l'effet du voyage. Je que je pouvais détester cela. Vivement mes 18 ans pour pouvoir passer mon permis de transplanage !

Mon père sorti le premier, suivi par ma mère et ce fut mon tour. J'époustais mes vêtements et regarda l'environnement. Je n'étais venu qu'une seule fois, un jour pour Noël. Toute la famille préférait le faire chez nous en France.

Nous avions atterri dans un petit salon. Le plafond était immense et les murs de pierre projetaient une atmosphère froide dans le manoir. Les quelques tableaux ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer la pièce.

Ma contemplation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de mon oncle.

Grand comme la plupart des hommes de notre famille, il se dégageait de lui une prestance, mais également une cruauté. Je frissonnais en le regardant saluer mon père, et faire un baise-main à ma mère.

Davy se tourna vers moi. Son regard froid me glaça sur place.

- Bonsoir Rebecca.

- Bonsoir mon oncle.

Il continu à me fixer jusqu'à ce que mon père engagea la conversation.

- Alors Davy, ton fils n'est pas la ?

- Si, il doit être dans sa chambre.

Il claqua des doigts, et un affreux elfe de maison apparut.

- Oui, maître.

- Va chercher Fabien, dépêche toi !

- Tout de suite, maître.

Il s'inclina, et disparut dans un plop sonore.

- Williams, Sarah, venez nous allons nous entretenir dans mon bureau. Rebecca, Fabien va descendre. Attend le la, il te montrera ta chambre.

- Bien mon oncle.

Toutes ces paroles échangés dont on pouvais sentir à plein nez le respect, m'écoeurait.

Je saluais mes parents que je ne reverrais pas avant un an.

- N'oublie pas Rebecca, notre petite discussion n'en n'est pas terminée. J'espère que le changement d'air te refera prendre tes esprits.

- Oui père.

Je bouillais littéralement de rage.

Il est peut-être temps de vous dire pourquoi je fus expédié chez mon oncle et obligé de terminer mes études à Poudlard.

Comme tous membres de ma famille qui se respecte, mon père exige que je devienne mangemorte.

Hors pour moi c'est un refus catégorique. Il est hors de question que je devienne l'esclave d'un zombie ambulant !

Pendant que je ruminais mes sombres pensées, mon cousin fit son apparition.

Je m'élançais dans ses bras et le couvrit de bisous.

- Coucou mon cousin adoré !

Il me reposa à terre, et me regarda avec un regard triste.

- Bonsoir Rebecca.

Son attitude me surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi me parle tu de cette manière ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelle Rebecca ?

- Parce que nous avons grandit et que nous n'avons plus dix ans. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant.

Pourquoi avait-il changé comme cela ? Qu'est ce que son père lui avait fait ? Non ! Ne me dit pas que…

- Montre moi ton bras...

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Montre moi ton bras !

Je lui attrapais violemment le poignet. Et la en plein sur son avant bras gauche trônait presque me narguant, la marque des ténèbres.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Tu avais promis…Tu m'avais promis !

Il me regarda sans aucune expression.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre

Je le suivi, abattue. Tous mes espoirs s'écroulaient devant moi.

On arriva devant une porte au quatrième étage.

- Voila c'est ici. Si tu as un problème où besoin de quelque chose, appelle Louise, c'est notre elfe de maison.

- Pourquoi Fab ? Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?

- Bonne nuit, Bex…

Entendre mon surnom de sa bouche me serra le cœur.

On s'était promis que jamais on ne deviendrait mangemort. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il accepte ?

Mon père avait beau m'éloigner de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, jamais je ne changerais d'avis.

Après avoir ouvert ma valise sur le lit, je jetais un sort pour que mes habits se rangent tous seuls.

J'observais ma nouvelle chambre. Tous étaient dans les tons verts et argent. Les couleurs de Serpentard.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. A droite un bureau et une armoire. Une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac et les jardins.

Sur ma gauche deux portes. La première, c'est la salle de bains. Par contre impossible d'ouvrir la deuxième.

Je pris une douche et me glissa dans les draps de soie.

Durant deux semaines, je passais mon temps entre ma chambre et le jardin ou je profitais des derniers jours d'étés.

J'évitais soigneusement mon oncle, ce qui n'était pas compliqué étant donné qu'il n'était pratiquement jamais présent au manoir.

J'errais et ruminais seule dans le manoir.

Pendant le dernier dîner avant la rentrée, mon oncle et mon cousin me firent l' « honneur » de manger avec moi.

- J'attend de toi Rebecca, un comportement exemplaire à Poudlard. Ne fais pas honte à la famille.

- Oui mon oncle.

- De toute façon, Fabien sera la pour s'en assurer. J'espère que tu porteras fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard.

- Qui vous dit que je serais dans cette maison ?

- Comment ose tu me répondre de cette manière, petite impertinente.

Je compris que je devais m'excuser sous peine de recevoir des doloris. Et me souvenant des blessures de mon cousin, je préférais largement les excuses ; Mon oncle était terrible. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le bras droit du zombie.

J'avais envie de vomir.

- Excusez moi mon oncle.

- Bien j'aime mieux sa. Ton père m'avait prévenu de ton comportement légèrement rebel.

Je serais les points aussi forts pour ne pas lui balancer en pleine figure ce que je pensais de lui et de toute ma famille.

Le dîner se termina en silence. Je montais me coucher sans un regard pour Fabien.

Je m'endormis, me sentant prête à quitter ce manoir de dingue. Demain direction Poudlard !

* * *

Ne m'oubliez pas une ptite review s'il vous plait!!!!

Ok j'arrête de vous saouler avec sa!

Etoile d'argent !


End file.
